


the four seasons of love

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kids!ChanBaek, M/M, Music Video: SSFW (CHANYEOL), Romance, Slight Angst?, Whipped, but still cute, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: as the season changes, their love for one another just continues to grow to the point that maybe it’s time to confess.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	the four seasons of love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is literally a word vomit and me trying to get back into writing because i'm still in a major writer's block >< but still i hope you will kinda sorta like this? ><

_ spring. _

  
  


chanyeol’s mother made him change his clothes to a nicer one because they were going to visit their new neighbors who just moved in the other day and chanyeol was excited because he wanted to know if there was a kid with them.

  
  


chanyeol would love to have a new playmate!

  
  


when they arrived at the porch, his mother knocked at the door. he heard the door open and a woman welcomed them but his attention was locked on the small hand that was grasping the woman’s skirt.

  
  


there was a kid! 

  
  


but chanyeol can’t see him because the kid was hiding behind the woman so chanyeol made his way to the front door because he really wanted to see the kid.

  
  


“hi, i’m chanyeollie!”

  
  


“chanyeol, come back here.” 

  
  


“it’s fine! baekhyunnie, come here.”

  
  


the woman moved to the side and chanyeol can now finally see the boy with droopy eyes and full cheeks, “don’t be shy, love.”

  
  


chanyeol only realized now that he was taller than the other boy so he must be older right?

  
  


“hi, baekhyunnie! i’m going to be your hyung from now on!”

  
  


baekhyun looked at him with curious eyes, “when were you born?”

  
  


“november 27, 1992!” 

  
  


“then, i’m older than you.” chanyeol was surprised because of what baekhyun said, “but you’re smaller than me!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


and chanyeol got a punch for that because apparently baekhyun hates talking about his height.

  
  


fortunately, chanyeol didn’t cry. he also realized how wrong he was for assuming that he was older than baekhyun just because of their height difference.

  
  


their mothers left them in the byun’s living room because they wanted them to make up but also because the two mothers wanted to hang out for a while.

  
  


“baekhyunnie is sorry.” 

  
  


chanyeol was surprised but he still wanted to be friends with the smaller one even if he was punched.

  
  


“it’s fine! want to play with me, hyung?” but baekhyun frowned at what he said.

  
  


“don’t call me hyung.”

  
  


“then, baekhyunnie do you want to play with me?” and chanyeol received the brightest smile he had ever received in his life

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ summer. _

  
  


“baekhyunnie, i’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

  
  


“okay! i’ll prepare your meal right away.”

  
  


it’s been almost fifteen years since they have been friends. even if baekhyun had to move away because of his father’s work and they had to be apart, they still made sure to keep in contact with each other. 

  
  


when chanyeol got his driver’s license he immediately bought a second-hand car and visited baekhyun even if it was a three-hour drive because he doesn’t want to bother his parents anymore to drive him to the countryside.

  
  


and now, chanyeol visits baekhyun four times a year with every change of the season with his yellow car and a gift of a yellow rose.

  
  


chanyeol parked his car outside of a small restaurant and looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing the flower that he bought.

  
  


he stopped first in front of a window and peeked inside where he saw a bright and cheerful waiter that he missed so much.

  
  


chanyeol was supposed to surprise baekhyun when he arrived but it was all ruined when baekhyun looked at him through the window and if it was possible, the smaller’s smile grew bigger than before. 

  
  


before chanyeol could prepare himself, he was welcomed with a big hug and a laughing baekhyun.

  
  


“i miss you.”

  
  


“and i miss you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ fall. _

  
  


even if chanyeol only visits four times a year, they still video chat every day. just like any other night, chanyeol was busy talking with baekhyun after their dinner.

  
  


“we’re going to go to college soon.” chanyeol answered with a hum because really he was more entranced with how baekhyun looks tonight.

  
  


“have you decided where you will be going?” baekhyun asked chanyeol and if the taller squint a little, he would probably have heard the slight nervousness that laced baekhyun’s voice.

  
  


“i have and i’m not going to tell you.” and chanyeol missed the way baekhyun’s smile faltered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ winter. _

  
  


chanyeol is a big dumb idiot.

  
  


and he’s going to fix everything that’s why he made a u-turn and made his way back to baekhyun.

  
  


“i knew you would be here even if it is winter and it’s freezing cold.”

  
  


“well, you’re not so dumb then.” baekhyun heard a sigh from behind him. he wasn’t surprised when he heard chanyeol’s voice because the taller man knows him better than himself and he knows how the sea breeze and the sound of waves calm baekhyun’s nerves.

  
  


chanyeol sat beside baekhyun, “i’m sorry for keeping it a secret but you should have told me what you were planning to do.”

  
  


“then how was it going to be a surprise if i told you?”

  
  


“i was the one who was going to surprise you.”

  
  


“you are not the only one who can do surprises here, idiot.”

  
  


silence ensued between them.

  
  


“we’re both idiots.”

  
  


yes, they were both idiots for thinking that they would be able to surprise each other by passing in a university that was in the countryside where baekhyun lives, for chanyeol, and in a university that was in the city where chanyeol lives, for baekhyun.

  
  


“i did it because i wanted to stay near you.” baekhyun huffed out and sniffed.

  
  


“and i did it because i’m kind of, sort of, in love with you.” chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was the right time but when will it ever be the right time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


but instead of an answer, he was pulled down and suddenly he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against him.

  
  


“you really are an idiot.” baekhyun said with a smile on his face and a red nose.

  
  


what a way to confess their feelings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


but staying in this freezing cold weather is not that bad when chanyeol’s arms are wrapped around him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


because even if the seasons change, their feelings for each never did and it only grew and blossomed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you during reveals! don't forget to leave a comment because i would really love to read it! ><


End file.
